disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Beauty and the Beast (1991 soundtrack)
Beauty and the Beast: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack is the soundtrack of Disney's 1991 Academy Award-winning animated feature Beauty and the Beast. The original songs were composed by Alan Menken; with lyrics by Howard Ashman. The album won the Academy Award for Best Original Score, the Golden Globe Award for Best Original Score and the Grammy Award for Best Instrumental Composition Written for a Motion Picture or for Television. It was also nominated for the BAFTA Award for Best Original Film Score (lost to the score of the film Strictly Ballroom). In 2001, the soundtrack was re-released as a "Special Edition" to coincide with the IMAX re-issue of the film. The new release featured the film version of Transformation, which had been replaced with an early unused version in some early pressings, the newly animated song Human Again, the original instrumental intended for the Transformation scene, (titled Death of the Beast Version here) and demos for Be Our Guest and the title track. The soundtrack was again re-released in October 2010, as a "Diamond Edition" Soundtrack, to coincide with the successful Blu-ray and DVD Diamond Edition release of the film. This edition also features Jordin Sparks' version of "Beauty and the Beast". The soundtrack was followed up with The Legacy Collection: Beauty and the Beast on February 9, 2018. Track Listing (1991 Original Release) In the movie track eight comes after track nine. # Prologue (2:26) # Belle (5:09)* Nominated for the Academy Award for Best Original Song # Belle (Reprise) (1:05) # Gaston (3:40) # Gaston (Reprise) (2:04) # Be Our Guest (3:44)* Nominated for the Academy Award for Best Original Song # Something There (2:19) # The Mob Song (3:30) # Beauty and the Beast (Angela Lansbury) (2:46)* Won an Academy Award for Best Original Song # To the Fair (1:58) # West Wing (3:42) # The Beast Lets Belle Go (2:22) # Battle on the Tower (5:29) (This & some other scores were reused in "Beauty & The Beast: Revenge of Gaston", "Beauty & The Beast: Revenge of Gaston: Part 2", & "Beauty & The Beast: The Curse of Gaston") # Transformation (5:47) (a rearranged version was used in The Curse of Gaston) # Beauty and the Beast (Céline Dion & Peabo Bryson) (4:04)* Won an Academy Award for Best Original Song Tracklisting (2001 Special Edition) # Prologue (2:26) # Belle (5:09) # Belle (Reprise) (1:05) # Gaston (3:40) # Gaston (Reprise) (2:04) # Be Our Guest (3:44) # Something There (2:19) # Human Again (4:54)* New song integrated into the film for the 2001 Special Edition IMAX re-issue and 2001 DVD release # Beauty and the Beast (2:46) # The Mob Song (3:30) # To the Fair (1:58) # West Wing (4:25) # The Beast Lets Belle Go (2:22) # Battle on the Tower (5:29)(As mentioned before, this & some other scores were reused in The Revenge of Gaston Trilogy) # Transformation (5:47) # Be Our Guest Demo (3:29)* Previously Unreleased # Beauty and the Beast Tape & Demo (3:58)* Previously Unreleased # Beauty and the Beast (Céline Dion & Peabo Bryson) (4:04) # Death of the Beast Version (1:29)* Previously Unreleased - Integrated into the film's end credits for the 2001 Special Edition IMAX re-issue and 2001 DVD release. Unreleased Songs/Score # Prologue (without narration) (This cue was included on the "Music Behind the Magic" CD set, but wasn’t included on any of the commercial albums) 2:32 # Belle (Instrumental) 5:04 # Gaston Stops Belle 0:56 # The Spooky Forest / Wolf Attack (This cue was partially released on the "Music Behind the Magic" CD set, but wasn’t included on any of the commercial albums) 2:38 # A Guest in the Castle 3:04 # Gaston Proposes to Belle 1:33 # Belle Reprise (Instrumental) 1:00 # Belle Goes in Search of Maurice / Take Me Instead 3:50 # Belle’s New Home (This cue was partially released on the tape cassette and original CD releases, but doesn’t appear on the Special Edition album) 1:49 # Gaston (Instrumental) 3:36 # Gaston Reprise (Instrumental) 1:52 # Belle Meets the Servants 1:23 # An Invitation to Dinner / Nothing But a Monster 3:03 # The Wandering Guest 0:41 # Music?! / Be Our Guest (Instrumental) 3:43 # Tour of the Castle 2:14 # Helping the Beast 0:25 # Belle Tends to the Beast’s Wounds / Gaston’s Plot / Maurice Goes For Belle 2:00 # Something Special for Belle 2:03 # Breakfast with the Beast / “Something There” (Instrumental) 2:40 # Cleaning the Castle 0:35 # “Human Again” (Instrumental) 4:40 # Grooming the Beast 1:00 # Beauty and the Beast (Instrumental) 2:42 # Belle Leaves / Finding Maurice / A Stow-a-way 1:39 # Gaston’s Plan 1:45 # “The Mob Song” (Instrumental) 3:26 # Battle on the Tower (Full Version) 5:27 # Transformation (Film Version) 5:46 # Transformation (Sans Disney Chorus) 5:46 Total time of unreleased score material excluding song instrumentals: Approx. 33 minutes Total time of unreleased score material including song instrumentals: Approx. 1 hour Track Listing 2010 Diamond Edition #Prologue: Beauty And The Beast #Belle #Belle (Reprise) #Gaston #Gaston (Reprise) #Be Our Guest #Something There #The Mob Song #Beauty and the Beast #To the Fair #West Wing #The Beast Lets Belle Go #Battle on the Tower #Transformation #Beauty and the Beast (Peabo Bryson and Céline Dion) #Beauty and the Beast (Jordin Sparks) Category:Walt Disney Records albums Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:Disney film soundtracks Category:Articles with Wikipedia content